Be my bee queen
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: This was a small piece of fluff, and I found and had to publish. This is set after Castiel wakes up. He is watching the bees having a normal day. But then Meg isn't sure how she'll feel about the broken Angel


Meg remembered the phone call to let Dean and Sam know that Castiel was awake. She even remembered the look on Castiel's face, the way he looked at her with helpless eyes. Normally she'd ignore it, but with Castiel she just couldn't.

"What are you doing Clarence?" Meg stepped out into the garden, the day was warm. Castiel was wearing his hospital clothes; he was sitting by a group of flowers. His eyes were lighting up to the bees collecting pollen.

Castiel was smiling, his eyes sparkled, but Meg didn't know if it was the Prozac she slipped him to keep him mellow, or he really was happy. Castiel kept watching the bees; he held a hand towards one carefully. "Ain't they magical Meg?" He said, his voice was the same deep tone, but it held less fear of god, but more innocent child. "They work together as a team, to collect for their queen." He smiled as he held the bee on his fingertip.

Meg rolled her eyes, "I've just got off the phone with Dean, him and Sam should be here by tonight." Her eyes going to the bee, "I don't think you should be doing that."

Castiel held his finger closer to Meg's face, he watched as she backed away from his hand. "It will not harm you." He could see the distress on Meg's face, it was strange, but as he'd woken and seen who was with him. He'd grown used to seeing the true face of Meg, not the innocent person she wore, but then how many times Meg had been stabbed and shot at, and that innocent soul was long gone from the body. "You'd like to be the queen, but you are a worker, you do what you feel you have to do for the hive." He kept smiling. "You're changing, you've been redeeming yourself."

"Clarence, the only thing I have been doing, is saving my ass." Meg finally sat on the bench close to the flowers. "Once Dean and Sam get here, I can start getting some answers." Her voice was calm as she took the magazine from her back pocket.

"The bees, they all live as one, they feel as one…" Castiel kept looking to the bee still on his finger. "I wonder how simple that life is, to be calm."

Meg rolled her eyes, she was reading an article on how to calm frizzy hair. She hated that the meat suit she was in, the hair was untameable at time. "Whatever makes you vessel warm and gooey…" Meg flipped over a page, she wasn't really paying attention.

Castiel got closer to the flowers, "I wonder if they will let me join them, be a part of them." His voice calm, he watched all the bees, and then to the tree that held their hive. "I shall present myself to their queen." He stood up, and then next thing he was in the tree with the hive.

Meg glanced up to the tree. "Clarence!" She snapped, her eyes looking from the hive to Castiel going to put his hand inside. "You'll be stung, and it will be really painful!" Her voice was starting to sound like a nagging wife. "Fuck!" She snapped trying to think of a way to get him down. "I'll pull your finger if you get down here…"

Castiel found it easy to shift from the tree, to the bench next to Meg, he watched her jump. "I'm sorry." He kept focused on her face, it was twisted. Still human, but the dark eyes, the way her skin was like a vine of thorns, her face not angry, but sad. "Such pain, you've lived and died." He held a hand to her cheek. "Your grace is far from you, and as I see through the mask. I will always know true beauty in your twisted soul." He embraced her cheek with a smile.

Meg's eyes felt big, she could feel the Angel's touch on her meat suit. "Let's be honest here, I don't like poetry, so skip it." Her hand was picking up the magazine again finding her page.

Letting Meg's face go, Castiel glanced back to the flowers. The bees had gone back to the hive, and he studied his other hand, it hadn't been stung. "Will you think the bees will let me join them?"

"Maybe…" Meg let a small smirk shift on her face. "But you're too big to get into the hive." Licking her finger she flipped to another page.

Castiel held his hand under her nose, "You promised…"

Meg put the magazine down, her eyes going to a finger held out, she didn't think much of it, there was no light bulbs out here to be broke. "Fine!" Meg took hold of the finger, and with a gentle motion, pulled it forward.

It was like the heavens had opened up, and within seconds, Meg and Castiel were both soaking wet from a sudden downpour. "Son of a bitch!" Meg pulled the now soaked magazine to stop her hair from getting wetter.

Castiel got up, he started to spin in the rain, he smiled looking to Meg, "The bees are safe." He watched as Meg pulled him towards the hospital. "Dance with me…"

"I'd rather not." Meg kept pulling him.

Castiel pulled her towards him, his eyes staring into hers. "Be my bee queen." He whispered, and before Meg had a chance, she felt his lips lightly press to hers.

The kiss wasn't like the one before, it was simple, but made her feel warmer. Her whole meat suit was reacting in a way she'd never expect to happen again.

Pulling away from the kiss Meg could feel the rain had stopped. "You gotta stop doing that Clarence…" Her eyes searching his, but she could feel herself not wanting to look away.

"So will you?" Castiel asked again softly, "Be my bee queen?"

Meg broke into a smile, "Okay…" She brushed Castiel's wet hair from his face, "I'll be your bee queen, if you'll be my unicorn." Her eyes were still watching his.

Castiel kissed her again, but a brief brush of lips, "I will be your unicorn." He now let her go rushing back into the hospital.

Meg brushed a few tears from her face, she sucked in a deep breath before looking to her watch, soon she'd be free from this, but part of her didn't want to let Castiel go.


End file.
